


Of Conquests

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots around Megatrons and Starscream's interactions before, during and after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> These are all inspired by thoughts that cross my own mind and others I've come across. Quite a few were aided by others ideas and I just have them flesh.

Honestly Starscream couldn't tell you why he accepted the young Lord Sentinel's invitation to see the supposedly "King of the Kaon Pits". He thought such fighting barbaric and completely below his station as a Prince of Vos. 

He was there as a VIP atleast and had a place befitting his role as a Prince of neighboring city. 

None the less he was a diplomat and his Sire needed him to secure a trade route with Sentinel through honest means. Vos was becoming in short supply of a certain mineral that only Kaon had in abundance. So if he must endure observing this barbaric sport along with Sentinels incessant blather, then he would. With the all grace and poise that came naturally to the tri-colored seeker. 

So with an internal sigh the lithe seeker resigned himself to watch the proceedings and to continue to atleast pretend he was listening to the other noble sitting to his right. 

"Ha! That slagger didn't know what hit him! Did you see that your highness? Oh you could almost feel that energon splatter on your plating!" Sentinel was practically vibrating in his seat. Optics bright in the sight of such brutality. 

"Indeed. It was quite impressive." Starscream could only cringe internally but kept his posture perfectly aloof. Seeing nothing exciting about such a waste of energon and credits. 

Once the arena was as clear as it could be a loud cheer began sweeping through the crowd. The vary air seemed to fill with tension of the crowds excitement. 

"The King" was about to see his subjects. Sentinel was at the edge of his throne. Frame tense and optics shining. Engine practically purring in tandem with the roars of the crowd as the largest mech the seeker had ever seen graced the ring. 

He was truly a sight to behind and the young Prince was captivated by this gladiators mere presence. It was nothing he had ever seen before and his wings instinctually flared in response to such a fine example of a warrior class. 

His response went unnoticed except by the very mech whose attentions he had so suddenly craved. The sleek, tall and so strong grey mech met the young Princes optics. Starscream was hard pressed to keep his cooling fans under control with that gaze on him. They would have certainly alerted his companion to his unbecoming behavior. 

But as liquid crimson optics roved over the seekers plating the large shining grey mech bowed his towering frame in greeting to the Royal Vosian. Gaze lingering in a way that the seeker could almost feel as trails of fire along his sensitive frame. 

Nothing in that moment was as difficult as taking his optics of that alluring frame and leaning back with the aloof expression that was much harder to wear than it was a klik ago. The unspoken challenge accepted.

Luckily the Lord next to him was as oblivious as he was arrogant to anything but the upcoming fight and saw nothing but the warrior showing proper respect to a mech of such high standing. 

"Isn't he impressive Your Highness? He's undefeated in every match he's been in. Ruthless and cunning like no other. I'd certainly be in trouble if he was anything other than a pit mech." The nervous chuckle was quite pitiful even for the young Lord. Starscream could only agree with the mech next to him. They'd all be in trouble if this powerful mech were to truly have higher aspirations. 

The fact that he had so many in the crowd completely captivated with just his entrance spoke volumes. The way his spark seemed to want to escape his very chassis was more than enough to convince the Prince that this mech was one he had to come into contact with. And soon. 

The fight itself was as a testament of true power and flawless technique. Vorns of skill and hard won pride.

While Sentinel kept a useless commentary on the two mechs every move, the seeker kept his optics locked on the silver frames sheer mastery of motion. 

No move was made than what was absolutely necessary in order to show his sheer dominance on the arena floor. In fact the seeker could almost say the Gladiator was posturing for him. 

Each shift of armor a perfect accentuation of scars from battles won and how bright and healthy it shone. So similar to how a seeker would display themselves to a potential mate outside of a trine. A True Mate. 

One who would hold and protect a clutch with their very sparks. It was down right erotic and the seeker couldn't hold back the images passing through his meta. 

Of being pressed back and fragged till he offlined. How willing would that frame be under his talons as he plunged his spike deep into that valve and filled it with his transfluid. How that chassis would swell with his young and heirs to Vos. For any and every seeker would appreciate the sheer power in that gleaming silver frame if it came from a royal concubine. 

All too soon the fight was won and energon of the weaker mech sprayed in offering to the very gods. Bright red optics once again meeting the seekers for approval. Glossa frozen and optics wide the Prince of Vos nods his head in acceptance. Taking the gift for what it was. A show of potential. 

'I would protect what was mine' 

A shudder he couldn't withhold raced down his backstruts. 

A sharp silver smirk and once last lingering glance and the King of Kaon was gone. 

It was a nudge from Sentinel that brought him back. The thankfully oblivious mech took his inaction for a simple awe at a well fought match. 

How little this grounder knew of just what occurred under his very optics. The fool.


	2. First Encounter (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting fun.  
> Megatronus is proving to be quite the interesting mech. (Sorry no smut yet. That's next)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kliks-Mins  
> Joor-Hour  
> Orn-Day  
> Decaorn- 12 Orns  
> Vorns-Years 
> 
> (Note: Alcohol content)

It had taken the Price of Vos little more than four orns to finally finish the negotiations with the young Lord Sentinel of Kaon. Much sooner than the decaorn he had set aside for this venture. 

But the trade route and goods was established and with a quarter of the amount that the Prince had allotted himself as reasonable for such negotiations. With this fact alone his Sire will be most pleased with this phenomenal achievement. 

All that was left was to find a way to discover all he could about this so called "King of Kaon". 

The info he had collected was abysmal. All that he had managed to discover from his time in Kaon was that _Megatronus_ , as that was his actual designation, had been sparked into a much lower caste.

 _'But really. A miner of all things. Bred to be nothing more than a grunt of a mech. To have no more processor power than to follow instructions on where to dig and what metals to scavenge for in the dark pits of whichever hole the mech had be assigned. Slag it. Primus certainly loves me'_ Servo pressed to his helm to help alleviate the building helm ache, the young Prince continues his pacing. 

To be quite honest with himself it was quite an achievement. Starscream could almost consider himself impressed. Especially since it took more credits than he'd like to admit to just find this much out. 

With a weary sigh, the young prince stopped pacing the length of his guest chambers and leaned against the pillar near the quite spacious berth he had spent his stay on. Arms crossed and still lost in thoughts of just how _mighty_ this mech's reach was, he almost missed the ping of someone asking for entrance to his chambers. 

Intrigued, he rises from his near slouch and heads toward the door, hidden energon dagger primed under a servo behind his back. One could never be too careful after all, and pings the door open. 

Somewhat startled, a smaller red mech straightens up and holds out a simple box in one hand and salutes with the other. Starscream places the blade in a secret compartment in his arm. Just in case.

"Hello! My designation is Sideswipe. I'm uh here with a package for..." The smaller crimson mech took a look at the small data pad he had tucked under the package. Looking up nervously as he read the info found there. "Um....the young Prince...Starscream of Vos." Is spoken hurriedly and with an exaggerated flourish of a bow that earned him a snort of laughter. With a rakish smile Sideswipe held out the package once more. "I take it you are him?" 

A solo optic ridge is raised at this odd mechs bright behavior, and Starscream takes in the appearance of the package being offered to him and hesitantly accepts it. It was nothing special really. Just a plain box wrapped in a deep, almost royal purple color. It almost seemed to shimmer in his servos. 

"Who is this from?" He wondered out loud. 

Delighted to not have the door simply shut on his face now that the package was delivered, the crimson mech smiles again and looks back down at the data pad. 

"Well from what I can tell it's from a secret admirer my lord. Someone who paid good credits to keep it that way too it seems." Is followed by a slight pout and sigh. "They even signed it as 'M'. Which in a city like this, it could be anyone." Apologetic teal optics look up at the Prince. "Anything else I can help you with my lord?" 

"An admirer...hmm" Focus now on the package, Starscream steps back a bit. "Would you care for a drink? Surely you must be thirsty from your travels. Being a courier and all." 

Door closing behind him, Sideswipe decides to enjoy himself a little. This was his last drop off. Plus his bond with his twin was wide open incase he needed him. One never knew with these royal mechs. 

\--------------------  
A few joors later

Back to pacing his chambers once the bright red mech left stumbling out the door and into the waiting arms of a glaring golden mech. 'Probably that twin of his..Sunflower?'  
The whole encounter left Starscream more baffled than before but with a quite a few of his questions answered.

Sideswipe had proven himself to be quite the wealth of information after only a few cubes of high grade. He was quite the socialite for an ex-gladiator. 

In fact it had been Megatronus himself that had aided the split spark mechs to gather the necessary funds to buy their freedom and removal of slave coding. An expensive procedure and one well worth it. 

It left the red twin with a fair bit of hero worship for the large silver mech and a warm pulse of _something_ to travel through the Seekers chassis. 

Pushing these thoughts aside, Starscream sits on the large berth and pulls the thus far unopened package into his lap. Carefully opening it with a sharp talon and a critical eye. 

When nothing more happened, he lifted the lid and peered inside. 

Wide scarlet optics reset twice, for nestled within the box was a wide assortment of high grade energon candies and several types of sweets. All of which where Starscream's favorites...not even his carrier or siblings knew of the deep obsession he had with the hard to find brand of rust sticks covered with copper and silicon. 

But among the vast array of delicacies was a real surprise. Nested in a cloth darker than the night sky was a rare crystal.  
In fact it was so rare it was believed to be extinct. The size of it would have had half the priests in Praxus begging on their knees just for a peek. 

Smooth and polished to a bright blue shine, the Chalcanthite crystal was exquisite. According to the scriptures it was more well known as a 'Primus crystal'. Said to be only found in the deepest depths of Cybertron and perhaps even a part of it's very spark chamber. This one crystal could buy all of Vos and maybe even all of Cybertron. Even the Prime himself would try anything to get his hands on it if he knew it existed.

Starscream could barely breath. It was almost as large as his thumb and just as wide. As delicately as he could he lifted the crystal up and held it to the light. It had fit perfectly in the palm of his servo. Completely fascinated with it's level of purity, it was truly a sight to behold. He also noted the color was almost the exact shade of his servo. But it seemed to almost glow with an inner light...almost like a spark would. 

To be given such a priceless artifact had his heating fans immediately turn on to full blast. This mech certainly knew how to court a seeker. For the size and rarity of it, along with the careful selection of goodies would have any seeker ready to accept such a bonding, and throw out any prospects that weren't already firmly bonded to them. 

Tearing his gaze away from the awe inspiring crystal, he looked for any sign of a note and found one hidden under the cloth which had kept the crystal safe from being exposed to the sweets. Discovering the cloth was actually a small bag with which it could be hung around the neck had the young prince almost shiver in need. 

Rarely do mechs outside of Vos realize how courting for Seekers went. When a gift such as this was accepted it was custom to wear the tokens in a cloth bag such as this to display that they were being courted. To see your potential bondmate wear your gift was the highest honor. 

Carefully putting the crystal in the bag, he noticed a couple small Vosian glyphs painstakingly stitched along one side. _'To the Star of my spark, May your light guide me home.'_

Never in all his Vorns of life had Starscream felt so cherished. He hadn't even read the note and he was already convinced this Mech was to be his. His seeker protocols were in a near frenzy that no matter who this was, Starscream would claim them for his and see to it that they would never want for more. 

With the crystal hanging securely around his neck, he opened the note. 

_'My dearest Star,_  
 _It would be my highest pleasure if you would do me the honor of joining me at the Sweetlight Restaurant for dinner tonight._  
 _I hope your negotiations went well and that my gift was adequate for a living example of perfection that you are._  
 _Until then,  
_

"Signed Megatronus. Well aren't you subtle." 

With a delighted laugh, the seeker couldn't help but be slightly amazed. Megatronus had won this round. But the game was only just beginning. Optics shining in mischief he comms his personal assistant. Tonight would be one to remember and he had to look perfect. After all, he was a Prince. And no Prince will be seemingly caught unawares. Especially not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh Oh Megsy, you better hold on to your seat. You're in for a ride. 
> 
> (Btw: Star only got Sides drunk for info, nothing else)


End file.
